


happier

by theamazingbard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingbard/pseuds/theamazingbard
Summary: Geralt doesn’t need to look. Can already tell how Destiny has decided to punish him next. But he looks anyway. Sees Jaskier standing there. A flush upon his cheeks, a spark in his eye, tension in his shoulders.All the mirth from moments ago has evaporated.In it’s place, righteous anger.-Be it coincidence or destiny, Geralt and Jaskier meet in a tavern once again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 284
Collections: Geralt is Sorry





	happier

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr

Jaskier is prancing about the tavern. There are patrons crowded around him on the first floor, and on the second they are leaning against the rails to get a better look. They clap in time with his songs. Dance and sing. Everyone is having a good time.

All but Geralt.

It was pure coincidence that he happened to end up here.

Geralt wouldn’t have chosen this place if there was any other to go. It was loud. Drunk patrons swaying this way and that. The town was larger than he preferred, yet it was the only one for miles and miles. Camping did cross his mind, but Roach needed a proper rest.

If only he had stopped yesterday.

Like time folding in on itself, Geralt finds himself tucked away in the back corner. As if he were a misbehaving child, he hopes not to be noticed. He looks to the makeshift stage, unable to deny himself the joy/pain of seeing an old friend.

He watches nearly an entire performance for the first time.

Jaskier’s good. Talented. Always has been.

There was never any reason for a muse.

Geralt turns back to his ale. He should go to his room. Drink in peace. Tomorrow, he’ll be leaving early. As he always does.

Around him, the energy begins to die down. Jaskier has already packed his things away. He’s probably gone upstairs. Good. He’s learned that all those theatrics are actually quite tiring. There were times Jaskier returned from a night performing and immediately collapsed on the bed, clothes and all.

Despite himself, he smiles. Takes a sip to conceal it. From whom, he wonders?

He hears before he sees the innkeeper place a bowl of hot stew on the table, just a bit away from him.

“I didn’t order this.”

“It’s not for you, Witcher.”

Then he hears a stuttered heartbeat, just a few feet away.

Geralt doesn’t need to look. Can already tell how Destiny has decided to punish him next. But he looks anyway. Sees Jaskier standing there. A flush upon his cheeks, a spark in his eye, tension in his shoulders.

All the mirth from moments ago has evaporated.

In it’s place, righteous anger.

“Is there a problem?” The innkeeper asks Jaskier. “I thought, because of your songs, you’d be fine sitting with-”

And Jaskier smiles. “No, no! No worries at all. Seems everywhere else is full. Thank you, dearest Marta. Your stew smells simply delicious! I’m afraid it won’t last more than a minute!”

Marta smiles and pats him on the shoulder before walking away.

Jaskier eyes the seat in front of Geralt for a moment longer. Then he places a hand on the bowl and drags it noisily down the table. He makes a show of sitting down as far away as possible. Lifts his nose in the air and sniffs before digging into his food. Unlike Geralt, he seems perfectly capable keeping his gaze on his food and his food alone.

The dramatics of it all would be funny if it didn’t hurt so much.

Geralt is undecided on whether or not to talk to Jaskier. After everything he said before, it seems unfair to ask for forgiveness. Especially when Jaskier is resolutely not looking at him.

Still. He does not want a missed opportunity to haunt him later. Such ghosts cannot be killed.

“You seem happier.”

“Oh! Are we talking?” Jaskier somehow stabs his stew with a spoon. “Are we talking about what _pleases_ us, Geralt? Fuck off.”

Geralt winces. That went about as well as expected. Only a masochist would press onward. “Your set was. Good.” Again, Jaskier jabs at the stew. It splatters onto the table, leaving a mess. If Geralt isn’t somehow _more_ careful, Jaskier won’t be the only one cross with him. “Jaskier…” He clears his throat. “Can we talk?”

Finally, Jaskier looks at him. His eyes are a blazing blue fire.

Right. Looks like Geralt will have to do all the talking. 

“You were young when you first traveled with me,” He looks back down into his skein. Frowns. There’s almost no alcohol left. Fuck. “You. Hm. Romanticized everything. Including witchers.”

Jaskier starts shoveling food in his face. When that bowl is empty, he is sure to disappear. “It was so easy to blame shit on you. My life would be… Different without you having been there.”

Again, he’s left burning under Jaskier’s vicious glare. “But. It was. Better. Less lonely. I.” He breathes out a slow breath. Holds Jaskier’s gaze. “I miss it. And I was a fool to let you go. To push you away the way that I did. To push you away at all.”

Jaskier blinks.

“And a dick. I was a dick.”

Echoing his sigh, Jaskier turns away. “I’m not.”

Geralt frowns. “Not… what?”

“Happier. And you’re an asshole for suggesting that I might be.” He stirs the spoon slowly in the stew. “And I’m not happier now that you’ve said all that, either. What am I supposed to do with… whatever that was, hm? I’m just supposed to forgive you? Forget it all and… and what?”

“I don’t expect your forgiveness. Nor anything else from you.”

Somehow, this is the wrong thing to say. Jaskier is closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Then what do you _want_ from me?”

Geralt is not good at wanting. Every time he wants, he spoils and ruins and twists his desires until it is unrecognizable. He is unable to keep and maintaining relationships.

“I want,” But he owes Jaskier this: an honest answer and a good try. “I want you to tell me about your songs. And how you’ve been.”

Jaskier’s brow furrows. “Huh?”

“And then maybe after that. You tell me what _you_ want?”

The minutes have never passed so slowly as they do now, when Jaskier is pondering whether or not to gift him with his presence. He taps his fingers against the table. A frantic beat of indecision.

Then, he slowly slides his bowl back in front of Geralt. He looks from Geralt to the stew and back to Geralt. “What song is it you want to know about?”

“Let’s start at the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just need more angry jaskier in my life okay
> 
> this was written from the prompt "you seem happier" based on a prompt list that i wrote which you can find here: https://theamazingbard.tumblr.com/post/636338773723070464/romantic-prompt-list-for-all-those-looking-for
> 
> i still have. some prompts to fill. RIP
> 
> xoxo


End file.
